ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trade Cycle
Trade Cycle is the 5th episode of Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins on a highway at night. Motercycles then drive by. The riders wear a dark overcoat and a biker helmet. The cycles then continue to speed off. Later, they motorcycles stop at a forest near the highway and pull their rides along with them. They then approach a big cave and continue walking inside. They then approach a dead end. Rider 2: I knew this was a bad idea. Rider 1: Shut it. I've got this under control. The rider pulls out a card from his overcoat and slides it against a rock on the cave wall. The rock then flickers with a dark blue and makes a beep. The cave wall then opens up to reveal an elevator to which two of the riders enter, along with their bikes, and the other two wait outside. The door then closes and the lift goes down. At the bottom, the elevator doors open and the two riders step out onto a rocky platform. Rider 2: Whoa... Voice: You like it? The riders look and see a wide man in a black suit with a white handkerchief. He holds a cane and has gray hair with side burns. He also has a brown waistcoat. Man: I do try to keep my clients happy. Rider 1, pushing Rider 2 aside: You know why we're here. We're not making any calls without the boss. Man: Oh? But I am the boss around here, Biker. The Riders take off their overcoats revealing themselves to be Extreme Bikers. They then pull out their energy swords. Another Voice: Enough! The Bikers turn around and then kneel as a shadow walks over them. Man: Ah, you're here. I was starting to get impatient with your lackies. Shall I show you what we have in stored? Voice: I didn't waste my time to be talking. The man then presses a button and a window hidden in the rock walls opens up showing a tray of multiple alien weapons. A silver hand then grabs an energy weapon. Voice: Excellent... Theme Song '' When the episode continues, now daytime, Brandon and Sarah are at a bridge in a park. Brandon: What exactly are we waiting on? Sarah: Coco. He should have been here by now. Brandon: Well we both know him. Sarah: Come on (walks off) Brandon, following: Where are we going? Sarah: Home. I don't think he's showing up. Brandon: Coco may forget some things but he's also late doing stuff. Sarah, stopping: Like? Brandon, stopping: Um like... Y'know car stuff. What's with the worrying all of a sudden? Sarah: (sighs) We're both doing things we never did before, Brandon. Brandon: What do you mean? Sarah: Never mind me now. But how are you handling with the new found fame? Brandon: It's fine, I suppose. I mean you won't believe how many opportunities have just opened up to me. Sarah: Brandon... It's great and all but you can't let it get to you. This fame thing can go in any direction. Brandon: I'm fine, Sarah. Really. Voice: Hey Brandon 10! Brandon and Sarah look up from the bridge and see a blonde, teenage girl waving at them. Teen Girl: Thanks for saving the world! (blows kiss) Brandon waves and smiles but Sarah elbows him. Brandon: What? She's just a fan. I'm not letting it get out of hand. Coco, walking in: Getting what out of hand? Sarah, putting hands on her hips: And what took you so long? Coco: I got a heads up. Brandon: What about? Coco: I've got word on the Extreme Bikers. Brandon: Those bike riding criminals? Haven't seen them in a while. What are they up to? Coco: I dunno. They seem to be selling alien tech on an alien weapons market. Sarah: And who provided you with this information. Coco: Um... A friend of mines. Sarah raises an eyebrow. Coco: What? I can't have friends besides you two? Sarah: Okay. Sorry. What did you have in mind? Coco: You're not going to like it. Sarah: I've been running around with you two for a year now. Try me. Coco: I go undercover. Brandon: Here it comes... (puts fingers in ears) Sarah: Are you insane?! Coco: What?! No. It's a good idea... I think. Sarah: Coco, you can get seriously hurt. We should call The Mechanics. Coco: No, we can't. Once these guys get word of cops, they'll bust out along with their stuff. Even if you get the guys, the merchandise will just go to another state again. Brandon: Again? Coco: It's um... in Massachusetts. Sarah: You expect us to drive to Massachusetts in order to stop the Extreme Bikers? Coco: Fly. And not us. Just me. They'll know Brandon on the spot especially since he's famous. And they probably got scanners so that would be a problem for you, Sarah. Sarah: Right... Brandon: Why? What's wrong with scanners? Sarah: It's okay, Brandon. He's right. I guess this does seem like a reasonable idea, must I say loosely. Brandon: Undercover or not, we're still going to Massachusetts. You can go in and we'll listen in from a safe distance. Everyone wins except The Bikers. Coco: Alright fine. I'll get The Interceptor. (walks off) Brandon: I can't believe you actually named it after my me. (follows) Coco, walking: It's not named after you. Brandon, walking: It's named after my idea. In fact, it IS my idea. Coco, walking: If you're going to keep going on about it, you minus as well name your car... Brandon, stopping: Y'know... That's not a bad idea. What about Brandon's Car? (continues walking) Coco, walking: Ha ha. You're hilarious. Sarah holds her arms together and looks at the ground. The scene then transitions to The Interceptor flying above forests. On board, Coco piloting while Brandon is sitting next to him and Sarah is at the computers researching on the state. He then hits the autopilot and walks to the back of the ship. Brandon looks up from his chair and curiously gets up and follows him. When Brandon enters a cabin, he sees Coco looking through clothes from a chest. Brandon, from the doorway: What are you doing? Coco, looking through clothes: I'm going incognito. I need to look like a tough guy but sly enough to know technology. Brandon, looks at Coco: I think you're good. Coco tries on a leather jacket and a colorful scarf. Brandon: Why do you have all these clothes anyways? Coco: In case, I'm going somewhere. This is like my RV spaceship. (takes scarf off) Brandon: There. That looks good. Might want to brush the hair to the side and you're good. Coco: I was thinking overcoat and spiky hair but I guess this will work out. There is then a noise from the cabinet. Brandon: What was that? Coco: Nothing... Brandon stares at Coco and Coco stares at Brandon. Brandon: Okay. (leaves). Coco then looks out of the doorway and then goes back inside to open the cabinet. A small figure then falls out and gets up to be revealed as Gadget. Gadget, rubbing his back: Would it kill you to make your guests more comfortable? Coco: I can't have Sarah knowing that you're coming along. Gadget: So what? Just remember why we're here. Coco: Oh I know why I'm here. Just make sure to hold your end of the deal or else you're not getting anything. Gadget: I'm getting you in. Don't worry about it. I've got connections. Now I'm going to have to borrow this (shows ID Helm) Coco: Where'd you get that? Gadget: It was wedged into my side while I was up there. Coco: Yeah well you're going back in until we land. Coco grabs Gadget and shoves him in the cabinet again then closes the door. The Interceptor then flies over more of the forest. Later, The Interceptor is seen parked in a clear open part of the forest by the highway. On board, Brandon is trying out the microphone setting at the computers. Brandon: Hello? Can you hear me? Hellooo? Meanwhile, Coco and Gadget are making their way through the forest. Brandon, over earpiece: Maybe I didn't turn it on. A loud static is then pitched from the earpiece. Coco: GAH! YES! I can hear you! Brandon, over earpiece: Oh hey Coco. (now in the ship) Alright, Sarah, its working now. Sarah: Thanks, Brandon, but all I said was to wish him good luck not test the equipment. Coco, over system: It's alright. I don't need it. Sarah, sitting at the station: Are you there yet? Coco, over system: Almost. (now approaching cave) It's a cave, right? Sarah, over earpiece: I don't know. What happened to your information? Coco looks at Gadget and he nods. Coco: It said yeah to the cave thing. I was just remembering. Going to keep frequencies on the down low. Don't want them scanning for wave links. Sarah: Okay, we'll talk to you soon. (presses button) Back at the cave, Coco looks at Gadget. Coco: Now what? Gadget: We need a card. Coco: You got one? Gadget: No. But hang on. My pal is coming. (puts on ID Helm) Gadget then activates the Helm and takes the appearance of a short man. A light then comes over them. Coco puts his hand out to stop the light from getting into his eyes. A motorbike then arrives next to them. The Rider gets off revealing himself to be an Extreme Biker. Extreme Biker: Um... gadgetman547? Gadget, disguised: Yes. Extreme Biker: I am the almighty slayer of dragons and highest of levels. I am potent_wizard04! But you can call me Brian. Coco: What? Brian: Who's this? Gadget, disguised: Relax. He's my pal. (to Coco) It's okay. We play Cellar Dragons together. Brian: I'm honored by this meet up. Not many people can just go into the open and show their face. That's why I joined the- erm I mean my society. It's great to know someone who's working in the same area and playing the same game. Are you excited for Cellar Dragons 2: Always Summer? Gadget, disguised: Yeah. Sure thing. Hey look I was wondering if you can help a pal out. Brian: Sure thing, gadgetman. Gadget, disguised: I seemed to have left my card before leaving. Brian: Don't worry about it. I've got this taken care of. Brian goes to the cave wall and activates the hidden card reader by using his key card. The hidden elevator door is then revealed and opens. Brian steps in followed by Gadget and Coco. Brian then pushes the button and the elevator goes down. On the way down, elevator music is being played while the three sort of stand there awkwardly. Once the elevator hits the bottom, the three exit. Coco, looking: Whoa... Brian: Yeah. I know right. That seems to be everyone's impression. Anyways welcome to The Underground Market, best place to buy weapons and tech for a reasonable price. The place is revealed to be an underground area built with rock platform, dirt canyons, pipes at the side, rock walls and many levels deep down. The man from earlier then walks out of a doorway in the rock walls. Man: What clearance do you three have? Brian: I stand with The Extreme Bikers. Man: Ah yes. I recognize your armor. But who are these other two? Gadget, disguised: Come on, buddy. You don't remember me? Man: (after a moment) Oh. Oh! Right yes. I see you now. Good to see you again, Garry. I thought you have a memorable scar though... How's the industry going? Gadget, disguised: Ah it's alright. A bit slow but it'll get there in the end. Man, at Coco: And you? Gadget, disguised: He's my associate. I'm trying to get him into the business but he's thinking of doing things he's own way. Man: Well a friend of yours is a friend of mines. (to Coco) Do you know what this is? (shows weapon) Coco: A Class Act Mark 42 Dagatronic Blaster. Man: Fascinating. No one in this whole system known that except for one man besides Gadget here. Coco: And who's that? Man: The Biker's Boss. I'll have you two get there right now. (quietly to Gadget) But if he isn't the man you say he is then you're going to wish that I never let you into my place of work for the very beginning. Gadget, disguised: (gulps) Un-Understood. Man, to Coco: Oh and I'm Mr. G, in case you were wondering. Come on. (walks into doorway) The three then follow him. They then walk past stands and stores selling weapons and devices. Coco: Some of these shops are selling alien tech. Voice: And you seem to know quite a lot about it, from what Brian tells me. Coco, Mr. G and Gadget look and see a man in a silver, Extreme Biker suit of armor followed by some Extreme Bikers. He had slightly messy, black hair and a beard with a few gray hairs in it. Coco: I have some experience... Extreme Biker Leader: In aliens? Coco: In tech. Extreme Biker Leader: I thought you would be. Alien is just an assumption. Especially with those... certain ones on the news. Have we met before? Coco: I don't think we did. Or at least I can't remember. Maybe I just have one of those faces. Extreme Biker Leader: Yes... Maybe, you do. My society, that I am dedicated to, fights against these creatures and captures their technology. This market place seems like an extreme way of getting rid of ones we don't need in exchange for ones we do. Mr. G: That's the point of The Underground Market. Coco: How come this place doesn't get the wrong attention? Mr. G: Everything is well hidden. Plus if the cops show up, there are systems going on for miles and miles to other states where a similar layout is ready for the occupation of marketers. Coco: Seems like an impressive business. Mr. G: And you have an impressive knowledge of these technologies. Imagine how much more profit we can make if we actually know what to do with this. Extreme Biker Leader: Hm... Do excuse me. I have errands to attend to. The Extreme Biker Leader then departs with his Bikers. Once they leave, the leader stops. Extreme Biker Leader: Get some Bikers on the surface and look for anything suspicious and report back to me at once. Later, in the forest, Brandon is playing a video game on the computer systems. Sarah: What are you doing? Brandon: Playing Spaceway. Sarah: Be careful with that equipment. We're still using it. Brandon: Sorry. Just bored. Wish there was something to do. Outside, a group of Extreme Bikers come across The Interceptor. Extreme Biker, reporting: Sir, we found something. A ship. Extreme Biker Leader, over com: Alien? Extreme Biker, reporting: We're not sure, sir. Extreme Biker Leader: Well make sure. If there are any passengers, destroy them. Extreme Biker, reporting: Yes, sir. Brandon then looks at the monitor and sees the Extreme Bikers attempting to break inside. Brandon: Finally. Brandon gets out of the chair and heads for the cargo bay. The Extreme Bikers are still attempting to open the cargo bay door when suddenly it opens. The Extreme Bikers take their positions. When the cargo bay is down closing, Brandon stands there with his Ultimatrix out. Brandon: Hello boys! The Extreme Bikers then fire their energy weapons but Brandon slaps down the Ultimatrix and transforms when they do. He transforms into Electrix. Electrix: ELECTRIX! Electrix then absorbs the shots fired at him until they stop shooting. Electrix: My turn! Electrix then fires electric blasts at the Extreme Bikers. Some pull out their energy swords. Electrix: You guys really have a thing for energy. Too bad I do too. Electric Energy! Electrix then grabs the hand of the Extreme Biker attempting to strike him with a sword and electrocutes him. Another Extreme Biker swings an energy sword at his back. Electrix gets hurt. He then gets up and punches the sword out of his hand, grabs him and throws him into another two Extreme Bikers. One of them tries to get up but falls over. He then uses him com. Extreme Biker, reporting: It's him, sir! He's sir! Brandon 10 is he- (gets electrocuted and passes out) Electrix then takes his hand off of his back and places it against the Ultimatrix symbol which reverts him back to Brandon. Sarah then comes out. Sarah: What happened? Brandon: We've been figured out. Which means Coco isn't too far away. We need to go in. Sarah: It'll mess up the plan and the system will just reboot itself somewhere else. Brandon: Not unless we go in secretively and we find the source and stop it there. Sarah: This is a bit risky. Brandon: We don't have a choice. Meanwhile, the Extreme Bikers is trying out the frequency on his com which is nothing but static. He then turns dramatically at the doorway. When the episode resumes, Coco walks down a hallway. Mr. G: Going somewhere? Coco, looking: I was just wondering what's over here. Mr. G: Powerful Technology. Not for sale. Not for anyone. One glance would make this canyon filled with money but it's my prize and I choose not to give away for uses that aren't mine. Coco: Are you fighting for the better good? Mr. G: I'm fighting for me. And no one takes from me. Extreme Biker Leader: Oh the contrary, he has been taking from you the minute he got here. Coco: What are you talking about? Extreme Biker Leader: You know exactly what I'm talking about. You are an alien spy and not only that but the friend of Brandon 10. I knew I've seen you somewhere. The news may be focusing on him but you're never too far away in a photograph. Mr. G: I can't believe this. Extreme Biker Leader: Oh its gets better, Mr. G. Because I was just in the non-allowed area because you should know that me and my society don't find rules necessary. And technology like that would not only gain me control over the market but control over the world. Mr. G: You're insane if you think I'm going to let you get out of here alive with that machine. Extreme Biker Leader: Oh really? Mr. G: I don't know who you think you're talking to right now but I will make you regret ever coming here. There are then two pink slashes of energy and a large pipe is cut to make an opening for Brandon and Sarah to come out of. Mr. G: We've been spotted! Extreme Biker Leader: Tennyson! Brandon: Hang on a second... It can't be. Extreme Biker Leader: Yes, Brandon 10. It is, I, the Extreme Biker Leader. The one who swore on his life to destroy you and gain the powerful device on your wrist ever since you were a child. I was beaten countless times and even banished but the discovery of what this market contains spared my rank and my life. The fact that you've sent your friend here proves you can't face the stronger me. Brandon: And sending your Biker Goons doesn't exactly prove your strength. Extreme Biker Leader: Maybe you're right. But I do intend on defeating you in the most extreme way possible at the time and then I'll control all the technology in this system under the ownership of The Extreme Bikers. The Extreme Biker Leader then runs away. Brandon runs after him. When Brandon gets into a room at the end of the tunnel, there's a pit of advanced technology and crate towers. Brandon: Come on out, Biker Leader. You can't keep hiding in the shadows. Extreme Biker Leader, unseen, over speaker: Oh but I'm not hiding... Mechanical Footsteps are heard. Agilmur looks and sees a large, robotic suit with the Extreme Biker Leader readied into the control area. Extreme Biker Leader, over the suit's speaker: ...I'm preparing. Brandon: That's your plan? Big, robot suit? Extreme Biker Leader, over the suit's speaker: I've been researching this prized possession for a long time and traced it's energy signature in the nearby area. It's has locked on missiles, durability and even GPS. Brandon: Wow impressive. Oh and does it include cup holders and a taco maker? Extreme Biker Leader, over the suit's speaker: (steps) Enough! Now I will finish you like I should have done years ago! The Extreme Biker Leader punches and the suit follows the command and strikes at Brandon. Brandon dodges the giant fist. Brandon then gets up on one knee and activates the Ultimatrix. He scrolls through holograms and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Agilmur. Agilmur: AGILMUR! Extreme Biker, over the suit's speaker: You'll try to take on the great leader of The Extreme Bikers as such a small and defenseless hero? Agilmur: I may be short now but just try in me as an Ultimate Hero! Agilmur hits the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and the spikes extend out from it. There is an evolutionary transformation sequence that starts from the symbol and overcomes Agilmur's body leaving behind the parts of his evolved form. When the sequence is over, Agilmur has transformed. Ultimate Agilmur: ULTIMATE AGILMUR! Extreme Biker Leader, over the suit's speaker: Oh another form of yours. You think i'm scared? Ultimate Agilmur: (rapid breathing) You should be. The Extreme Biker Leader extends his arm out and the suit follows the command. It then fires missiles from its arm. Ultimate Agilmur leaps over the missiles and hangs onto a couple of crates in the crate tower. Some other missile launchers aim at the tower and he jumps to the next one. Some crates then fall onto some advanced alien technology which then explodes. Columns, which seem to be holding the roof, collapse causing a cave in at the room. The Extreme Biker Leader then crawls out of the room and into the forest above, still in his suit. Extreme Biker Leader, over suit's speaker: Get into the open, Brandon 10. I'm not through with you. Ultimate Agilmur, unseen: I'm right here, Biker Leader. Extreme Biker Leader, over suit's speaker: Show yourself. Stop hiding from me. Ultimate Agilmur, unseen: I'm not hiding... Ultimate Agilmur then swings from the trees and lands on the back of the suit. Ultimate Agilmur: ...I was preparing. Ultimate Agilmur then tears open some wiring components. Extreme Biker Leader, struggling, over suit's speaker: Destroy the components and you'll destroy us both! Ultimate Agilmur: I don't like the sound of that. Ultimate Agilmur then opens his mouth which makes a sort of shifting noise and releases a sonic howl at the components. The components then fizz about and the suit goes offline and falls over. Extreme Biker leader: NOOOO! Meanwhile, Sarah has Mr. G in an energy bubble. Mr. G, to Coco: Y'know this can still work out. I showed you plenty of my world and you showed me some of yours. Together we can make an incredible profit. And I can offer you a whole lot more than what you have now. Coco, after a moment of thinking: Sarah, let him go. Sarah, worried: Coco? Coco: Sarah, please, let him go. This is between me and him. It doesn't concern you. Sarah: Is this how its going to be now, Coco? Is this what you want? Coco: Yes. Please. Just do this for me. (places hand on her shoulder) Sarah lets go on the bubble and puts her hands over her face. Coco then lets go of her shoulder and walks off. He approaches Mr. G and stops in front of him. Mr. G: So? What do you sa- (is punched in his face) Sarah looks. Coco then rubs his fist. Coco: I say you better not get involved in my life. My friends gave me a lot and I'm not going to give that up so easily. Sarah: Coco! Sarah then hugs Coco. Sarah: I thought you went bad. Coco: I told you. I'm never giving up on you. Ever. Ultimate Agilmur, interrupting: Hey, that's great and all- Ultimate Agilmur transforms back into Agilmur and then back into Brandon. Brandon: -But we've still got to clean up here. And some of the Extreme Bikers got away. Coco: Don't worry about it. We'll still kick their butts. Plus we've got the boss who can cough up the other locations. Brandon then smiles. Later, the Massachusetts Police take the Extreme Biker Leader and Mr. G into custody. Struggling is then heard. The team turn around and see Gadget pulling a sack over his shoulder. Coco: Dude, what are you doing? Gadget: I'm um... doing laundry. Coco: Drop it. Gadget: Hey look man. You owe me. I held up my part of the deal before you ruined my business. Sarah: What's he talking about? Coco: I um... sort of made a deal with Gadget to get me into the market. Brandon: Here it comes (puts fingers in ears) Sarah: ...Well next time tell us before you do something stupid. Coco: Yes, Madame. Sarah, going to Brandon who is now removing his fingers from his ears: And I don't yell that much! Brandon: Ow... Sarah and Coco then laugh while Brandon cleans out his ear with his finger. Later, the police car is driving on the highway with its lights on when suddenly it stops and curves into a trees to avoid hitting a figure standing in the road. The figure then goes over to the police car and rips off the prisoner door. Extreme Biker Leader: You came for me... Sir, I'm sorry that I have failed you. Robotic Voice: Apologies are not for this time. You have failed me once again, Leader. Extreme Biker Leader: It won't happen again sir. I was not prepared for Brandon 10. Robotic Voice: You let vengeance get to your head and your ideas have been soiled. I shalt not banish you but only because I need you. Extreme Biker Leader: For what, my master? Robotic Voice: For my plans. The Extreme Biker Leader then grins. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Gadget (First Re-Appearance) Villains *The Extreme Bikers (First Re-Appearance) **The Extreme Biker Leader (First Re-Appearance) *Mr. G (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Electrix *Agilmur *Ultimate Agilmur (First Appearance) Trivia *The Extreme Bikers make their reappearance since ''Alien Force. **Gadget and the ID Helm also reappear since Alien Force. *Ultimate Agilmur makes his first debut. *The Extreme Biker Leader makes his first reappearance since The Original Series. *The Robot was meant to be armed by Mr. G after the Extreme Biker Leader was defeated then it was changed to him taking over the suit after the Extreme Biker Leader was defeated with the suit then that was changed to both of the villains using two different suits but the final decision was to have Mr. G defeated and the Extreme Biker Leader take control of The Robot. *The ending was not apart of the first design and was added as an exciting and mysterious start to hopefully more different Extreme Biker episodes. *The Robot Suit was planned on being used in the third episode but that was before the plot and title were changed completely. *The Extreme Biker Leader's name was going to be released in this episode but wasn't in order for viewers to understand that this is the same Biker Leader from The Original Series. *Sarah and Coco's relationship is more viewed in this episode. *Coco actually names his spaceship The Interceptor making it the official name. *Due to production errors, this episode is a part of a special production along with the next. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 1 Category:The Extreme Uprising Arc